Benignity
by ExperimentalSubject
Summary: Ancestors bloodswap AU. The emperor figures his job would be a far bit easier with a pirate to do the dirty work for him under the tables (less paperwork that way), and so arranges a meeting with one of those bluebloods that's always wandering about on the seas to work something out. (Headcanon ancestor names used, not dancestor names. Thanks).


Some titles are kept similar or the same to the original character, some less so, it gets confusing when you aren't used to it so the names I use are headcanon ancestor names to keep things straight.

Nautum- Psiioniic, Karcin- Signless, Thryxi- Handmaid

* * *

His boots clacked against the polished castle floor, echoing off the walls. Otherwise, the building was silent, what few guards there were trained not to reply. Nautum looked around with mild interest, until he almost ran smack into a subjuggulator guard meandering about. She snarled at him, hair in a feral tangles and face painted haphazardly. "You're a pirate." She growled at him, bristing. Pirates weren't allowed in the castle, dressed up as they may be. Nautum just looked down at himself with apparent surprise. "Really? A pirate in the castle, what is the world coming to. Now if you'll excuse me." He did not have time for this. His ship had gotten a hole punched through it by an Imperial vessel and the soldiers therein had told him to go see the Emperor as they dragged his ship to port and monitored his crew. There was only a bit of stress involved, you know. All that jazz. Nothing _big._ Nautum just wanted to get in and solve whatever problem had arisen. Usually the Emperor didn't give two shits about pirates who were smart enough not to disrupt him. Although this subjuggulator guard seemed a bit antagonistic, to Nautum's immense displeasure. "I don't need your sass, meowtherfucker, I want to know why you're here!" she yelled.

"Because the emperor wants to see me, obviously."

"Why?"

"Because I give _fucking great_ head, hell if I know! Now get out of my way." The captain eyed her. The snarky response did not seem to have appeased the subjuggulator any. Nautum crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as she resolutely failed to let him pass. Finally, after a stare which she likely found intimidating and he just bothersome, she moved aside, still frowning. Nautum rolled his eyes and walked around her, through a set of large double doors. The room was large and airy, simply decorated, but done so well. Nice. There were only two guards, none of which we subjuggulators, just an indigo with the most obtrusive horns he'd ever seen, and a violet girl standing next to a throne. She waits until he walked up before she looked at him, then gave him a once-over and shrugged minutely. "I will fetch the Emperor for you, Captain. Apologies for the delay." Somehow Nautum doubted she meant the apologies, but he'll take what he can get. She walked off, through a small door in the wall behind her, and Nautum was left alone. The indigo at the middle of the room was obviously trying not to glare noticeably, and failing. Nautum ignored him. Such are the problems of life when one is a pirate, slightly moral as Nautum may be. He just looked around, waiting. Damn, if he were left alone here with maybe a crowbar, he'd fetch a nice price in some other port. He's interrupted when the door opens again and there's a brief fuchsia flurry of movement and voice- "yes, Thryxi, I know there's meant to be _formality_"- and suddenly the Emperor of Alternia was standing aside the throne, frowning slightly. Nautum bowed upon reflex, what else was he supposed to do, and there was a brief pause. It was interrupted by a snap and a "yes, yes, all the pomp and circumstance, very nice, let's get on with it already" from the king. Nautum straightened up, slightly confused, and the violet assistant girl gestured for him to walk after the emperor, who waited all of two seconds before turning on his heel and walking away, waving Nautum to follow.

Follow he did, and he was led through a few curving hallways and into a much smaller room with a long table taking up the center feature. About five nondescript guards stood around the periphery of the room, not outwardly reacting to the guests. The emperor pulled out a chair seemingly at random and took a seat, gesturing for Nautum to do likewise. He did, and the emperor sighed with what appeared to be relief. "Thank Christ, I hate all the formality when I'm hardly even doing anything." He shrugged off his cloak, dumping the fuchsia material to the side. "Name's Karcin Vantas, feel free to use it when the Handmaid's not around to hear you." He sticks out a hand, and Nautum shakes it. He was not expecting this level of informality. "Captain Nautum Captor. Now if I might ask what you did with my crew?" Karcin waved a hand dismissively. "Given room to stay for the night while we fix your ship, don't worry about it. If any of them choose to run off elsewhere, it's not our fault, they were taken care of."

"And why did you punch a hole in my ship in the first place if you're fixing it like you say."

"It is very hard to get a hold of trolls like you, Captain. Funnily enough, you tend to avoid Imperial orders."

Nautum snorted. Well, he had a point. "I believe we'll be getting to the point when I ask why you wanted to see me in the first place."

Karcin clapped his hands together enthusiastically and leaned back. "Yes we will. I need a few, ah, favours. You see, a number of trolls have been causing problems in my ports. I don't want to bring out my forces, we're busy in exoplanetary things and it's really not worth it to send what few soldiers I have around the palace and local sea running about the globe. A pirate on the other hand, has free run. And I won't have to deal with any of the idiots running around complaining at me as they always do because ooooh it's a pirate running about mucking up people's day, not Imperial squadrons. So, you continue your business as usual but when you see some certain ships, just... dissuade them. I don't care what you do. In return, you get your ship repaired for free in my dockyard, and you're allowed to pass about the castle and around Imperial sea troops unmolested. So long as you don't take anything from me, I mean." Done with the monologue, Karcin leaned forward, eyes bright.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I dismantle your ship, dismiss your crew, take any personal possessions you happen to have, and turn you out on the street." Nautum grinned lopsidedly. Good job king, he expected no less. The emperor shall take what he wants, and if he wants a pirate, why the fuck not. Doesn't seem as if he'd get out saying no, and it didn't seem like too much of a bother. Alright. He nodded decisively. "Sure, why the fuck not. I'll inform my crew when I see them." Not as if they'd have much of a choice, any dissenters got a bit of mind control until they nodded along. Karcin grinned even wider, if that was possible, and hopped to his feet. "Great!" He stuck out a hand, and Nautum took it, standing up next to the king. "Now, should you like to stay here as your ship goes through repairs? Might as well get people used to you, eh."

"Well, Vantas, I don't see why not." This could be _fun_.


End file.
